


Jonathan Kent's Farming Journal

by Elvichar



Series: Jonathan Kent and the Difficult Situation [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Closeted Character, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvichar/pseuds/Elvichar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Kent discovers those online blog things and decides to make one of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonathan Kent's Farming Journal

**_Keeping an eye on them_**  
[29 Aug 2002|10:10am]  
I was looking up some important information on the net late last night and I discovered that my son, my wife and a few other Smallville citizens have these journal things online.

I have one too now - if only to make sure that they don't do anything rash or foolish. 

The early bird catches the worm, and I want to get in on this before something bad happens. 

I will also be recording important events in the farming diary and perhaps giving tips on how to get the best yield and so forth. 

\---

 ** _Good things?_**  
[29 Aug 2002|11:12am]  
Somebody sent me a check (made out for cash) today. It was enough to cover all the farm's debts with money left over to fund a good college education for my son.

I tore it up and threw it away.

I have a feeling I know who sent it. Do you think this is going to make me stop hating you?

Took out my frustration by baling hay. Then I went on the net to look up some more important information. 

\---  
 ** _When the pony dies, the ride is over_**  
[29 Aug 2002|03:53pm]  
I looked inside the envelope that check arrived in and found a note.

It said:

 

_Dear Mrs Kent,  
Congratulations - you have won our grand prize. Your entry was the most inventive and innovative we have ever seen. Thank you so much,_

_Sarah K Redding-Newthorpe,  
Editor, Woman's Home and Hearth Monthly magazine_

 

I was going to fish the check out and stick it back together, but then I realized the garbage was taken away earlier today.

I hope Martha does not find out. Then again, I suppose I will have to sit her down and explain. At least she is not back for a few hours.

Downloaded some more important information. It made me feel a bit better. 

\---

 ** _It never rains but it pours_**  
[29 Aug 2002|07:28pm]  
Martha is not at all happy with me. I think I may go for a drive until she calms down.

Maybe I will go to Metropolis for a few days. She is bound to be right as rain by the time I get back, and I do have a lot of important information to deal with in town. 

\---

 ** _Live and learn_**  
[30 Aug 2002|09:02am]  
Well I have spent one night in Metropolis now and it's certainly been enlightening so far.

I had forgotten how odd these city folks are - it' so long since I spent any real time here. To be honest I usually try to avoid Metropolis like the plague. Martha likes it, but I try to discourage her from visiting too often.

I was staying in a reasonably priced hotel at the corner of Vine and Wilmington. There were a lot of colorfully dressed people hanging around outside - I am not sure why. 

At about 2pm I was woken up by screams - naturally I got out of bed to investigate. The noises were coming from the next room, so I broke down the door using a fire extinguisher. That in itself was probably not too smart - the extinguisher started to spray foam all over the place. The hall and the room were covered in no time. 

As it turned out the young person doing the screaming (I am saying lady to be gracious but lord knows) was not actually in any distress. Her companion was not at all happy with me. Neither was the hotel - I will have to find somewhere else to stay if I am here for much longer. 

At the moment I am sitting in one of those internet cafés pondering my life. 

Martha - if you are reading this, please forgive me. I don't like it here and I want to come home. 

**\---**

**_A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush_ **

[30 Aug 2002|03:47pm]  
Wandering around Metropolis I suddenly got all nostalgic for the place. Oh the things I got up to when I was just a bit older than Clark is now. 

I decided to re-visit a few of the places where I used to hang out. Let's just say they sure have changed some. 

I ordered a beer from one place and I was sitting there minding my own business when this strange-looking fella sat down next to me and offered to buy the next round. It was very neighborly of him so I accepted. 

I have arranged to meet up with him again tonight. It sure is lonely here in the big city, and the company will keep my mind off my problems. He seemed kind of familiar - I think I have seen him in Smallville. I will ask when I see him. 

Tried phoning Martha but she wouldn't speak to me - talked to Clark instead. He told me he is planning to go to some sort of event with some of the boys he works with. I think it is great he is making new friends. Keeps him away from that Luthor boy at least. 

Picked up some stuff downtown. 

I suppose I should be looking for a hotel seeing as it looks like I will be here for at least another night. 

**\---**

**_What doesn't kill us makes us stronger_**  
[30 Aug 2002|07:25pm]  
That neighborly fella from the bar didn't turn up, but somebody else was there. Somebody I would rather not have seen again. 

Turns out it is his bar. 

I stepped out for some air and to write this. I called home but it is late and there was no answer. Martha must be in bed. 

I think I will go back and fix this once and for all. 

Yes I will go back. 

\---

**_An apple a day keeps the doctor away_**  
[30 Aug 2002|11:48pm]  
I think he understood my point of view, but I am not entirely sure I got through to him. He left a few minutes ago. 

I am in a far more comfortable hotel now, feeling slightly the worse for wear. 

I was feeling a little sticky, so I have just taken a long shower. 

For some reason I am thinking about my old footballing days. I miss that old camaraderie. 

\---

**_No pain, no gain_**  
[31 Aug 2002|10:05am]  
Tried phoning Martha again but there was still no answer. 

I also tried that other number - felt like fixing everything again. But darn it, everybody's out today. 

Maybe I should go back home and see how things stand. 

\--- 

_**No use crying over spilt milk**_  
[31 Aug 2002|12:44pm]  
The truck wouldn't start, so I am still in Metropolis.

Been thinking about life. Funny how we take our five senses for granted. 

Don't know how I would cope if I had to live without one of them. I think if I was forced to pick one to do without I would choose to lose my hearing.

There is altogether too much noise in the world.

That would still leave all the important ones - taste, touch, smell. The other one.

I suppose people have to adapt.

Anyway, I phoned Martha again. She is talking to me now at least. Can't say she is entirely calm though. I asked her to put Clark on the line, but he was not there - she would not say why. Must be out with his friends or something. 

\---

 ** _Better to give than receive_**  
[31 Aug 2002|09:01pm]  
It's been a long day. 

I was going to take the truck to a garage, but then I decided to try and fix it myself. That didn't quite work out.

I thought about phoning Clark to ask him to come and get me, but then I thought better of it.

In fact I think it's best if I don't ask for help from anyone. Especially after last night - somebody may get to think they can play me for a fool again.

I am planning on sleeping in the truck. Maybe I will know what to do by morning. 

\---

 ** _Life is just a bowl of cherries_**  
[01 Sep 2002|11:28am]  
As it turns out my plan of sleeping in the truck was not a wise one. I had only been asleep for 20 minutes when somebody knocked on my window. I rolled it down to see who it was (it was a misty night and it was difficult to tell from inside.)

It was the young 'lady' from the Vine and Wilmington hotel. It seems the hotel decided not to allow her back after the events of the other night.

She wasn't happy with me and demanded I compensate her in some way. I offered her a few dollars and before I knew it the truck was surrounded by the police.

I was arrested for some reason. They let me go if I promised not to do it again. I don't know quite what I am supposed not to do again. If nothing else I suppose I have learned that charity begins at home. As if I didn't know that already.

There was definitely something peculiar about that girl. And I am not entirely sure she even was a girl.

Anyway I decided to come home by bus. I just got in a few minutes ago.

Martha gave me one of her looks but I think she was happy to see me. She said that Lionel Luthor was asking for me. I suppose I will have to confront him. 

\---

 ** _Fortune favors the brave_**  
[01 Sep 2002|11:52pm]  
Just got in from the business meeting up at the castle.

Martha told me to do whatever it takes - she has certainly changed her tune. She is still upset about that check from the magazine - as it turns out the publishing company folded this week. If Martha had cashed the check when we got it it might have been all right - but they cannot reissue it.

So, as much as I hate the Luthors, I had to swallow my pride to find some way of solving this situation.

I stood my ground. We had things out and I think in the end we both saw each other's points. 

It turns out I can give as good as I get. I am satisfied with the outcome.

I'm just going to have a good long shower before I get to bed. 

\---

 _ **A man's got to do what a man's got to do**_  
[03 Sep 2002|02:22pm]  
So Martha is more or less speaking to me now and everything is back to normal.

Luthor has gone back to the city and all is right with the world.

Clark seems a bit strange these last few days - he has pinned an enormous picture of a well-endowed young lady to his bedroom door and has thrown away his Ricky Martin posters. 

I asked him if he wanted to talk about something but he just glared at me and muttered something about beer.

I hope the Luthor boy hasn't been leading him astray - introducing him to loose women and hard liquor and suchlike. 

\---

 **Home sweet home**  
[03 Sep 2002|08:12pm]  
I spent most of the afternoon in the fields, tending to the cows. When I got back inside I found a message on the answering machine.

Apparently I have to attend something called 'Take it Home' every Wednesday and Saturday in Metropolis. Something to do with that lady from the Vine and Wilmington and that whole truck business. Darn stupid if you ask me - but I suppose I will have to do what I am told.

Well it gives me an excuse to get into the city more often. Sort of enjoyed that last outing. 

\---  
 _ **Give her an inch...**_  
[03 Sep 2002|09:16pm]  
Martha has been uncharacteristically demanding lately - but she said some things which made me realize I owe her a lot. She is such a supportive wife.

At the moment the house is full of tomatoes.

Which I suppose means we will be eating a lot of Italian food this winter. 

\---

 ** _There's none so blind as those who will not see_**  
[05 Sep 2002|11:10am]  
Went to that meeting in town yesterday.

Waste of time - they gave me some peculiar lecture and then handed me a big bag of leaflets and stuff to take home. I have to go back again at the weekend for more of the same.

Seeing as I was already in Metropolis I stopped by at the Luthorcorp offices to discuss business.  
Brought some of Martha's canned goods as a peace offering - before I left that morning she said something about making sure I had enough preserves... maybe she said preservatives. Something like that anyway. Reasoned she wouldn't miss a couple of cans - she has hundreds left.

Had it out for a bit. Then I spent the rest of the day wandering around town. Got home past midnight, Martha was asleep already.

Got a long day in the fields ahead of me. I would get Clark to help but he has taken to moping around his room all day - and there's not a darn thing Martha or I can do about it. He's gotten far too big and stubborn to deal with. Thank goodness he is back in school real soon. 

\---

 _ **Curiosity killed the cat**_  
[06 Sep 2002|08:01pm]  
After all that moping around Clark finally left the house last night - he went to some sort of party. Martha knows more I think.

I hope that boy is not getting up to anything dangerous.

That Lana Lang girl may look sweet and innocent but I have heard some tales about her. I would hate to see her leading Clark astray.

Luthor Jnr seems to be back at the castle but he is keeping himself to himself for a change.

Martha suggested we sent Clark up to deliver some vegetables - see if the Luthor boy was all right. I agreed, if only to keep her from fretting.

Clark was gone for most of today.

Lord knows what those two find to do up there. They can't have much in common. 

\---

 ** _Many hands make light work_**  
[07 Sep 2002|10:21pm]  
Had another interesting day in town. Wish I didn't have to go to those darn fool meetings though.

Heavy negotiations in the afternoon. Had to oil the wheels of industry.

I think something may be up.

lionel_luthor seemed to have something on his mind. Maybe he's regretting some of the things he has done in the past. About time.

Just got home - kissed Martha on the cheek. She smelled nice - think she's been baking.

Clark is up at the castle again. His curfew has passed, but as he's back at school next week I suppose I can let it slide just this once.

Before I left for Metropolis this morning I asked him what he does up there. He said Lex Luthor was teaching him all about Greek history. Good he's getting a good education at least. 

\---

 ** _A man who never made a mistake, never made anything_**  
[09 Sep 2002|01:24pm]  
I am furious. After all those business negotions lionel_luthor has reneged on his part of the deal. I received a note this morning. It was written by his assistant - he didn't even have the courtesy to write it himself. It said something about 'times past, best forgotten'. 

And he is blocking all my calls.

I should have known not to trust a Luthor. That snake in the grass.

I sent him a letter in reply to the note - he should get it in the morning.

I don't blame myself for this. I blame him.

Meanwhile, on the home front, Martha has been unaccountably perky these last few days. I think she's planning something.

Clark is back at school - he should be home soon, unless he goes to the Luthor mansion. He did say Lex was going to be helping him with his studies. 

\---

 _ **Waste not want not**_  
[12 Sep 2002|06:34pm]  
Didn't go into Metropolis yesterday. I saw no reason to carry on attending those stupid meetings - what are they going to do, put me in jail if I don't go?

Anyway there was no other good reason to go into town.

Got another letter. I am confused. It seems I got the wrong end of the stick, but I am not sure what the right end is now.

Clark has cheered up all of a sudden. He seems to be making lots of new friends.

I have thought about a lot of things this week. Maybe I will come to some sort of conclusion before much longer.

I am getting a little sick of spaghetti and sauce. I hope Martha is planning to sell some of those canned tomatoes at the next farmers market. 

\---

 **Curiosity killed the cat (again)**  
[13 Sep 2002|12:26am]  
I was fooling about with this and I made it go all peculiar. Can't figure out how to change the darn thing back.

I dread to think what people will think. 

\---

 ** _Don't make use of another's mouth unless it has been leant to you_**  
[13 Sep 2002|12:37pm]  
This is shaping up to be a very unlucky day.

Just got off the phone - seems they were a bit mad at me not turning up on Wednesday. I have to go tomorrow, and they said they might have to take 'further action' whatever that means.

And I still can't fix this thing. I asked Clark to help, but he told me he had more important things to do. I had a good mind to take that boy over my knee, except of course that wouldn't do any good. 

I am about to go up to the castle to resume business. It seems I was a little rash before, but I am still angry. 

\---

 _ **Stone walls do not a prison make, nor iron bars a cage...**_  
[15 Sep 2002|02:21pm]  
I am writing this from a prison cell. 

They are very lax in jails these days - amazing the levels of freedom they allow. Letting me use a computer and a cell phone? When I get out of here I will file some sort of complaint. I didn't pay my tax dollars to give felons some sort of free vacation.

I am apparently here because I didn't go to that meeting yesterday. They sent someone around to pick me up.

I am sharing a cell with a very friendly guy called Bob. When I got here he insisted on keeping the top bunk. I told him I didn't mind - bottom's fine by me.

All being well they should let me out soon. I expect to be back at the farm in no time.

Martha just visited. She looked upset, but I assured her there was nothing to worry about. It's not like it's the first time they have locked me up. 

Expecting a visit from Clark anyway. 

\---  
 _ **Sometimes you get the bear, sometimes the bear gets you**_  
[17 Sep 2002|11:01am]  
Well I am still here - although hopefully I will be out before the day is over.

Clark came to visit yesterday. I was expecting him to break me out - but I brought him up to respect the law and he wouldn't do it. Said I would just have to take it like a man. He is a good boy.

He was with the Luthor boy, who seemed to be more upset than Clark about my predicament.

It is quite comfortable in here though. I have been listening to CDs in my cell, and thinking about life.

Some of the people men here are quite rough, but there are also many who don't seem like criminals at all. I didn't ask them what they had done to get here - but if they are here they must have broken the law, so they obviously deserve all they got.

Got to know my cellmate Bob quite well. I will probably keep in touch once I leave. 

\---

 ** _Every rose has its thorns_**  
[17 Sep 2002|11:47pm]  
I'm out!

They let me go on the understanding that I would attend the meetings from now on. Had a talk with Martha and she put me in my place.

And I have been assured there will be no more action taken if I do what I am told. I know Martha was worried, but she has no need to be. That agency was rock solid.

When I got home there were two sturdy looking ladies sat around the kitchen table eating apple pie. Appears Martha has taken them on to lend a hand.

I am sure they are both nice enough and Martha seems to like them. 

As Clark is hardly here anymore I think we could do with some help.

Phoned the castle to see if Clark was there, seeing as he was nowhere to be seen here. Talked to Lionel Luthor, who said he thought Clark and his son had gone somewhere for the evening. I am just up to the castle to straighten everything out.

It's been a tiring few days, but I am sure I can put it all behind me. 

\---  
 ** _A thing is bigger for being shared_**  
[20 Sep 2002|03:20pm]  
Went in to town today - got some very odd looks from the folks who would actually look me in the eye. Don't know why.

This is one of the reasons you never see me in downtown Smallville. I avoid it as much as possible. Except today Martha decided she was going to make me get the supplies - she went up to the castle to have some sort of talk with Lionel Luthor.

Don't know what they talked about but she looked happy when she came in. 

I am expected up at the castle myself this evening. 

Martha bought me some new cologne for some reason. 

\---  
 _ **On the horns of a dilemma**_  
[22 Sep 2002|08:48pm]  
Have I ever said how much I hate the Luthors? No? Well I do.

This morning I visited the castle to have it out with  
Lionel Luthor. In the end, after we had gone through all the ins and outs of the situation I think we thrashed out some sort of agreement.

It's good it's all settled - I was tossing and turning all night.

Of course I will have to visit again to make sure he sticks to his end of it.

I hate the Luthors.

It seems I got the wrong end of the stick about something else too - I was convinced Clark had started back to school already. Martha assures me he starts again this week though. 

Makes me wonder what he's been up to these last few weeks when I thought he was in class.

Martha and I had a big argument yesterday. She thinks I should be nicer to Lex Luthor. She even wants me to let him visit more often. I always thought it was better if he just stayed in the barn when he came - safely out of the house, and out of my way. 

But I will do what she says. 

I still think she is up to something. Wish I knew what. 

\---

 _ **Out of sight, out of mind**_  
[26 Sep 2002|02:50pm]  
Things have been a bit stormy lately, but I think it has all calmed down now.

For one I am not going to have to go to those darn fool meetings in Metropolis now. Someone is going to come to the farm to check on me every so often, but I can live with that.

Martha has made me extend the hand of friendship to Lex Luthor. I suppose it's only fair, seeing as relations between me and his father have gotten so good lately. Still don't trust the boy though. I am sure he would shoot you soon as look at you.

Clark is settling back into school life well, making new friends. Young Chloe Sullivan visited with Pete yesterday. She seemed a bit upset about something. 

\---

 _ **It never rains but it pours**_  
[01 Oct 2002|06:36pm]  
Clark has been going around with a face like thunder for the last few days. It looks like his unsuitable friendship with the Luthor boy is off. Then again that's what I thought during the summer after that incident with the hosepipe (which I won't go into now seeing as it was far too traumatic the first time round.)

Martha seems restless lately. I think she wants to help with the financial situation by going out to work. I suppose I might just allow that, but it depends on whether she can still find time to cook my meals and attend to her chores.

Yesterday's visit to the Luthor house was very productive. If things keep going this well I might just take Mr Luthor up on his generous offer. 

\---  
 _ **He ain't heavy...**_  
[03 Oct 2002|06:57pm]  
After all the excitement of the last few weeks I decided to take Mr Luthor up on his offer and join him on a few days out of Smallville. Martha's a strong woman, she can survive without me for a little while. Clark can do everything I usually do.

We plan to go on a trek. I did some stuff like that when I was younger so I can show him the ropes, guide him, that sort of thing. He told me he isn't used to it rough - but I think he's bluffing. It will be just fine.

Fortunately he has all the latest technology and so forth. 

I plan to keep this journal up to date if I can. 

\---

 _ **Be prepared**_  
[04 Oct 2002|02:00pm]  
Well I haven't wrestled any bears yet, but I am enjoying this time away from the farm.

I think Mr Luthor is enjoying himself too, but it's hard to tell with him sometimes.

We were around the camp fire for quite a while last night, telling tales and stuff. Mr Luthor sure has a silver tongue. Some of those tales he told will give me the willies for days to come. It was quite an eye-opener.

We went fishing today. He said he's fished with a pole before, but I had to get behind him to show him how to cock the float and cast a lure. 

I had bought quite a few flies for every eventuality - poppers, streamers, plugs, lures and spinners - but none of them seemed to work very well. In the end I used a worm and we caught something straight away.

The natural methods are usually the best in my experience. 

\---

 ** _Least said, soonest mended_**  
[10 Oct 2002|12:24pm]  
Helped Martha paint the shed. I haven't told her yet because it would upset her, but I had asked Clark to do it. Not only did he refuse but he gave me some of the worst backtalk I have ever heard. I blame Lex Luthor. 

Now more than ever I regret not being able to give Clark a good spanking.

It took far longer than usual with no help from Clark, but we got it done eventually. Martha asked me to give her a backrub and I obliged. I am very good at back rubs - just ask lionel_luthor.

Anyway - after I had finished Martha had a little nap. I left her upstairs under the covers. I am going to go and run some errands now - because I can't get Clark to do them. Then I will probably make a delivery up to the castle - see how Mr Luthor is doing. 

\---

 _ **A little learning is a dangerous thing**_  
[20 Oct 2002|04:54pm]  
I had a strange conversation with lionel_luthor today. He was asking questions about Clark. 

We've become almost family these last few months, but still - I can't go telling him about all the skeletons in the Kent family closet.

I just told him that Clark was going through all the usual teenage awkwardness. He just smiled in a strange way and said 'yes, I'm sure you are right.' 

\---

 _ **What's sauce for the goose is sauce for the gander**_  
[23 Oct 2002|12:18pm]  
Martha has been spending a lot of time at the castle the last few weeks. I can't say I approve of what she's doing - but as long as she knows her place...

Both her and lionel_luthor have been acting strange. Like they're keeping some sort of secret. Maybe when I wouldn't open up the Kent family closet he thought he'd try persuading Martha. 

She is a good woman, and I am sure she won't do anything foolish. She says she knows what she is doing.

I can't help feeling a little - I hate to say it - jealous. 

I am planning on going up to see Mr Luthor this afternoon, to get a few things straightened out. 

\---

 _ **Ways and means**_  
[25 Oct 2002|10:36am]  
I din't get out of bed until gone 10 o'clock today. I didn't see the point. 

Martha had gone to work and Clark had gone to school and I was all on my own. Business negotiations with lionel_luthor have all but fallen through since Martha went to work with him.

The cows can darn well feed themselves. I have had enough.

I am considering going away to Metropolis later, before Clark or Martha come back. I may not even leave a note. I don't really have enough money to do a lot there - but I am sure there are methods of getting some cash

Nobody cares about me. 

\---

 _ **A fool and his money...**_  
[29 Oct 2002|05:01pm]  
Martha is not talking to me. She had to appeal to lionel_luthor after I disappeared last week without telling her where I was headed.

The two of them apparently went on a frantic search. It's not as if I asked them to. If I had stayed in Metropolis doing what I was doing forever I would have been perfectly happy.

They had to interfere though. When they eventually found me, yesterday, I was doing fine. I had found a great way to make money - which I won't go into here, it's not the appropriate place. All I am going to say is it was easy work, and I am used to back-breaking stuff so I could definitely cope.

Martha seemed to think I was heading for trouble. She warned me about what happened in the summer. Lionel Luthor seemed to agree with her. He kept saying 'but think of young Clark.'

In the end I agreed to come back with them, and do my 'duty'.

I am darn near at the end of my tether, truth be told. 

\---

 _ **Adversity makes strange bedfellows**_  
[03 Nov 2002|09:21pm]  
Against my better judgement I allowed Clark to have a party in the barn for Halloween last week.

I dressed in a mask myself and snuck in - I thought it was best that there was proper adult supervision.

As everyone else there was also dressed up it was difficult to know who was who. Most were wearing masks. I did recognise Lana Lang. She was dressed a some sort of fairy I think. Maybe a princess. It was all pink and floaty anyway.

And I am fairly sure Clark was dressed as a giant bee - he was being very secretive about the whole thing beforehand. If that was him then he appears to have developed an attachment to a tall skinny girl. 

I kept far enough away not to see who it was - but she seemed to be only a few inches shorter than Clark, wearing an elaborate get-up that is difficult to describe. Don't know who she could be.

 

Martha is still mad at me about all the things that have happened lately - the money problems, her father, me going away to Metropolis without telling her.

Lionel Luthor has also been rather cold lately. As we will probably be needing his help again soon Martha thinks I should make amends. 

I am darned tired of apologizing to everyone and I told her so. She replied that I wouldn't have to keep apologizing if I didn't keep doing things that needed apologizing for.

I suppose I can't fault her logic. 

\---

 _ **Bad times call for strong measures**_  
[13 Nov 2002|09:28am]  
I'm ashamed to say I've told Clark a few half-truths in the last couple of weeks. It had to be done, and there was no point telling him every little sordid detail about my past history.

He knows I hate lionel_luthor and I've given him a good enough reason for that hate. He's too young to know more. In fact I am not sure I'll ever be comfortable telling him the whole truth.

Martha has been a rock through this whole affair. We are having problems at the moment - but we're not burdening Clark with the details.

As for all the other problems - it's been bad. I don't really want to think about it. 

\---

 _ **Don't bite off more than you can chew**_  
[21 Nov 2002|03:01pm]  
I met up with lionel_luthor this morning. I laid things on the line and gave it to him straight.

I think he appreciated my direct approach and hard-line attitude.

I reckon he thought he could use his silver tongue to tie me up in knots, but I have a few tricks of my own. I made him feel the sharp side of my tongue instead.

That showed him.

I think Martha is mad at me for some reason. Well I am mad at her too. It takes two to tango. 

\---

 _ **No good deed goes unpunished**_  
[05 Dec 2002|12:03pm]  
I know Martha and lionel_luthor are up to something - I just cannot work out what.

They keep sneaking around - Martha brought Mr Luthor home for dinner yesterday and I swear I heard them giggling together when I was out of the room. The thought of someone like Lionel Luthor giggling is a strange one - it makes me think I was mistaken. Or I am losing my mind.

Anyway, we have agreed to something mighty peculiar, something that in all my born days I never would have expected - a joint Luthor-Kent holiday get-together.

Martha seemed to think it was a great idea - what with Lex and Clark being so close lately. The two of them were not at dinner - they had told Martha they were going on some sort of expedition. Boys will be boys I suppose.

There were some problems a few weeks ago, and I don't think Martha is planning to stay working for Mr Luthor - but he seems to have taken it in good spirits. To be honest, I am still not sure of the exact situation as it stands.

After dinner, Martha went to bed early (she said she was feeling a little faint - hope nothing is wrong), leaving me to entertain Lionel Luthor by myself.

He stayed for a while, then I drove him back to the mansion. I helped him indoors and he offered me some of his good brandy. I was feeling kind of reckless so I accepted. Then I realised it probably wasn't safe for me to drive home. I stayed the night and just got back a few minutes ago.

Martha greeted me with a strange smirk on her face. That woman is acting mighty strange lately. 

\---

 _ **Home for the holidays**_  
[03 Jan 2003|02:13pm]  
We had Lionel Luthor here for the holidays. Martha insisted - she said: "Think of that poor man all alone in that drafty big house, Jonathan. It's the neighborly thing to do." And even though we are not, technically, his neighbors there was not much I could say to that without getting her mad at me again.

Clark spent the last week moping about. All his friends have other places to be. Lex has gone off gallivanting with Lionel's old assistant. Pete is apparently visiting his Grandmother who lives near the coast. And that little Lana girl is staying with the Sullivans. She and the Sullivan girl told Clark they wanted time away from him for some reason.

Consequently there were four of us at Christmas dinner - Martha, Me, Clark and Mr Luthor (who kept finding excuses to touch all three of us. As Martha says, he's blind and it's the way he does things now.)

He stayed for the next few days.

Lionel Luthor seems to have become quite fond of Clark - he was even talking of arranging some sort of trust for him to go to college. I wanted to tell him I can take care of my family without help, but Martha kept making 'shush' faces at me.

On the day after Christmas Mr Luthor must have got lost on the way to the bathroom in the middle of the night, because he climbed in with me and Martha. Clark must have been alerted by the general kerfuffle - he came to see what was going on. 

My did we all look silly. 

\---

 _ **Marry in haste repent at leisure**_  
[27 Jan 2003|04:43pm]  
I am having some problems with Martha, I make no bones about that.

I still believe she and Lionel Luthor are up to something. I can't quite put my finger on it.

I am as mad at him as I am at her. He knew about the picnic - he even gave me a recipe for egg salad. 

I am not sure what he hoped to gain. 

Still, overall I blame Lex. He is up to something.

I also blame Clark.

And I think Ethan may be in on it too.

You know what - I saw that Lana girl looking at me funny the other day - I wouldn't be at all surprised if she's behind all of this.

Yes - it's that Lana girl's fault. Her and that Henry Small. I've always had a problem with him - ever since that time... anyway.

Things are back to normal after all that excitement. I have even been back up to the big house to see Lionel. He has quite an impressive collection. He even let me touch some of them. Not sure it's such a good idea to leave the cabinet unlocked like that though.

I think Lex has asked him to leave, so I am not sure how much longer I'll be able to come up and discuss business.

Martha is going to be spending a lot of time in Metropolis from now on.

Maybe I should go into the city more often myself. 

It's quite a while since I've explored the downtown area. 

\---

 _ **Forgive and forget**_  
[13 Mar 2003|01:00pm]  
The time has come to bury the hatchet. 

I may have been a little hasty in my condemnation of lionel_luthor. Martha has persuaded me that making up with him may prevent further problems. I suppose she may be right.

But I don't have to like the situation. The Luthors are trouble.

Martha's condition is a source of great joy and happiness. I am still a little confused about the dates. 

She assures me that these things are never scientific.

I think it may have happened over the holidays. It was all a bit confusing at the time. 

\---

 _ **Them's the breaks**_  
[01 Jun 2003|03:31pm]  
I had a long chat with Lionel Luthor the other week. It seemed like we had resolved a lot of things, but a lot of things have happened since then.

I think Martha blames me in a lot of ways. 

I am going to Metropolis this afternoon, to meet with him again. He said he wants to discuss strategy. Not entirely sure what he means by that, but needs must when the devil drives.

I dropped Martha off at the Ross's house - I didn't want her to be alone while I was away.

She is still a bit teary about everything.

The farm is in a bit of a mess lately - I don't think we appreciated what we'd got till it was gone. 

Still, no point dwelling on the past. 

\---

 _ **A hard beginning makes a good ending**_  
[26 Jun 2003|04:53pm]  
I was just coming in the back door (getting in from mending a fence) when I got the darnedest call from Lionel Luthor asking me if I had "heard the news?"

I asked him what he was talking about about and he mumbled something that sounded like 'Supreme Court' and possibly '13 states' but I can't be sure.

I still had no idea what that meant, but I let him carry on.

He said: "I expect you're glad there is one less reason to end up in a prison cell, Mr Kent." I grunted.

Then he said something that made even less sense: "It'll be a blessed relief for your son too, I suppose - I know he and... ah, poor Lex..."

Anyway he invited me to Metropolis to 'celebrate in an appropriate manner' whatever that means.

I said yes, despite my better judgment. It's lonely around here - Martha has gone away for a while (she wanted to think about things on her own she told me.)

Clark has disappeared again too - don't ask me where.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on Livejournal and, indeed, is still there. I had fun with this and Lionel Luthor's journal (the companion piece) back in the day and decided to put them both up here for old times' sake! 
> 
> They link up with each other (the journals I mean).


End file.
